Always Together
by darklover
Summary: Alt. Season 7. First fic. Spike comes back with a soul, Buffy has lost her powers, and Dawn has miraculously gained Slayer like powers. What's going on? S/D friendship and B/S pairing.Please R/R. EDITED.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. Joss and UPN do. Except the characters that I made up.

**Author's Note:** This was my first fic ever and I realize it wasn't the greatest fic ever but I appreciate all the support I received. I have taken the time to edit this fic and improve some of the sentence structure and grammar in the earlier chapters (I'm referring specifically to Ch 1-14). I might have missed some stuff (You won't believe how much you miss despite going over the fic countless times), but I think fixed most of my errors.

If you want to read a better fic of mine, I recommend you read "Inner Revelations" which I'm the process of revising to bring myself up to speed on what I've written and finally finishing it.

darklover (1/1/11)

* * *

It has been two months since Willow had been on the verge of destroying the world. Willow was learning how to control her powers in a school for witches in England with Giles. Xander and Anya were trying to work out things between them; it didn't matter that Anya was still a vengeance demon. Buffy was teaching Dawn how to protect herself from the Hellmouth's big bads; much to Buffy's surprise the teen was learning fast. Spike still hadn't returned to Sunnydale. Nobody knew where he was.

Buffy was walking through the cemetery with a stake clutched to her hand. A full moon hung high in the sky on a rather peaceful night. A vampire suddenly rose from a nearby grave. As its arms broke from the dirt and it raised itself up, the Slayer rammed a stake in its heart.

"That was easy," She muttered to herself.

She was looking for some action tonight but there was none. She continued walking through the cemetery and before she knew it she was in front of Spike's crypt.

_What I'm doing here_, she thought as she stared at the crypt. She hadn't meant to come here.

The truth was a part of her missed Spike although she often refused to think of him. She thought it was for the best the he left.

_I wonder if he's coming back?_ Buffy thought then immediately chastised herself. _Stop thinking that Buffy._

She turned and left the cemetery, annoyed that there hadn't been many vampires to slay.

The next day Willow called and talked with Buffy. The redhead often made a point of calling once a week to check in with her friends. The Slayer was glad to hear from her since it was pretty clear Willow needed all the support she could get even if her friends weren't physically with her.

"Hey Will, how's it going?" asked Buffy.

"Better, but I still need help," Willow said.

"That's good. Don't worry Will you'll get through it," Buffy reassured her friend.

"I hope so," Willow said.

They said their goodbyes and Buffy hung up the phone.

"How's Willow doing?" Dawn asked, coming into the kitchen.

"She's doing better," smiled Buffy.

"That's good," the teen said.

"Yeah, it is. Well, Dawnie you better get to school," Buffy said as she stood from her chair.

"Yeah, bye," Dawn said.

Buffy then proceeded to get ready for her job at the Double Meat Palace.


	2. chap 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own BTVS, Joss Whedon and co. do.

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think. This is my first fic so don't be too harsh on me.

Spike was lying on the floor of his crypt feeling guilty for all of the things he had ever done in his unlife. He had decided he wasn't going to be like Angel and brood all the time about what he did. He thought about how he had hurt Buffy trying to force her to have sex with him. He shuddered at the thought. He felt heart wrenchingly guilty. Terrible. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He had just lost it and had tried to find a way to prove to her that she cared about him; the only way he had known how. Unfortunately, it had been the wrong approach, and now he knew it. Thank God, she had stopped him before he had done that unspeakable deed.

Spike felt like he was going to be sick, all the guilt he felt kept prickling at his insides all the time, never letting him feel at peace. He needed to talk to Buffy, but he knew she would probably stake him before he could talk. He knew she had a reason to kill him. He felt like he deserved to die for the things he had done to Buffy, yet he still wanted to try to attempt to make amends for his past misdeeds.

A week later, Buffy was patrolling with Dawn. It was a clear, moonless sky, and the two sisters were just making their way into the cemetery.

"Be ready, Dawn have your stake ready," Buffy instructed the younger Summers, as she pulled out her own stake.

Dawn nodded, taking out her own stake, which she had secured in her jeans when they had left the house.

Five minutes later, two vampires appeared. One had long, matted blonde hair while the other had long, jet black hair. They were both wearing hippy clothing; tie dyed shirts and ripped jeans.

The blonde vamp licked his fangs as he threw a kick at the Slayer. Buffy ducked, tripping him. He groaned as he landed with a loud thud on a nearby tombstone.

The other vamp came up and threw a punch at the younger Summers, but she blocked it, raised her right leg and kicked him in the groin.

Next, she threw a punch but the vampire managed to capture her arm, ignoring the pain in his nether regions.

He merely smiled."Sorry, kiddie seems like you're gonna be dinner."

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Dawn struggled to release the vamp's hold on her, but it didn't work. He was too strong. Buffy had staked her vamp and tapped the other vamp's shoulder. He turned his head around to see who was behind him

"Let go of my sister," said Buffy as she punched his face.

Dawn quickly freed herself from her captor, whom Buffy quickly dusted without much effort.

"I don't know if I should let you patrol. I don't want you to become vamp food," said Buffy, concerned.

"Please, Buffy, you promised you were going to train me and go on patrol and stuff," Dawn protested.

"I know, we'll see," said Buffy, looking as though she was staring to reconsider the idea.

They continued walking through the cemetery.

"Do you think Spike will ever come back?" asked Dawn, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. She missed Spike. She felt confused. She didn't know whether to hate him or not because of what he tried to do to her sister. He had been her best friend while Buffy had been dead, and she found it so disturbing and insane that he had tried to do something so awful. She thought Spike had loved her sister.

"Dawn, I don't know. I don't think so," Buffy said, not really feeling like discussing the blonde vampire.

Dawn felt saddened at her sister's words despite trying not to feel that way.

They neared Spike's crypt. They could see a distinct shape in the distance. The familiar wrinkly form of Clem was walking towards them.

"Hey Clem!"Dawn smiled.

"Hey Dawn, how's it going?" asked Clem with his usual goofy grin.

"Okay. Is Spike back yet?" asked Dawn.

"Clem, you left your food here," said a familiar English voice, instantly answering her question.

Spike appeared in the doorway of his crypt.

"Spike," said Buffy surprised. She was shocked to see to see him again. She thought he was gonna leave her like Angel and Riley.

"Spike you're back," Dawn said trying to hide her happiness that he was back.

"What are you doing back?" Buffy demanded, gripping her stake tightly in her hand, her emerald gaze glimmering with anger.

"I'm back, I just had to do something. I wasn't leaving permanently. Whatever gave you the idea that I wasn't going to live here anymore," said Spike, somewhat annoyed.

Buffy eyed Spike's was bruised and beaten. _What happened to him? Don't care about what happened to him_, she told herself, ignoring the curiosity surfacing in mind.

"Where did you go?" asked Dawn.

"It doesn't matter Nibblet," Spike answered evasively.

"I guess I better get my food," Clem said, feeling the tension that had suddenly appeared in the air. He quickly retrieved his belongings, and bade them good bye.

"So I see you're out patrolling," commented Spike , eying Buffy and Dawn's stakes, which were clutched in their hands respectively.

"Yeah," Buffy answered.

"Buffy I need to talk to you," Spike said.

_He wants to talk to me? I might as well stake him_, Buffy thought.

"We don't need to talk about anything," Buffy snapped.

"Buffy please," pleaded Spike, raising his arms in a sort of peaceful offering. His cerulean gaze seemed to be imploring her to let him speak with her.

"I should just stake you," Buffy said angrily.

A part of her told her to calm down, there was just something about his gaze that intrigued her, but the other part of her was saying she had the right to be angry for the way he hurt her. That she shouldn't even give him the time of day.

"Won't deny I don't deserve it," Spike admitted. "But before you do that let a bloke have a word, won't you?"

"Don't think so, Spike. Dawn lets go home," Buffy announced, and grabbed Dawn's hand, despite the teen's whimpers from the force she was exerting on her wrist.

Spike stared at them as they left, his expression grave. He knew it wasn't going to be easy getting her attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in the first chap. **

**Feedback:** Please review. This is my first fic, tell me what you think and how to improve.

Buffy went straight to her room, and sat on her bed. She felt confused and mad. _He thinks he can just come here and talk to me and everything is alright he's insane. I can never love him and I need to stake him_, she told herself. She figured he wanted to attempt to restart whatever it is they had. _You care about him. Don't lie. It isn't love but you do care about him. It hurt when Anya and him where together. You have feelings for him but you're scared_, a voice in her mind told her.

_No, I don't care about him .I wasn't hurt about what he did_, Buffy said to herself fighting what the other voice said in her head.

She realized her mind was lying to her. Her heart was telling her that she did care about Spike. She just hadn't been willing to admit it all this time. She had closed off her heart a long ago, not because of her death but because of Angel.

_I can't be with him. My friends will never approve, _she thought_. Its Spike, an evil soulless vampire. I can't love him. He tried to rape me. He doesn't love me_, Buffy continued arguing with her thoughts. I_ drove him to that desperate act. I used and hurt him because he loved me and he was there. He would do anything for me. I took advantage of that_, the other part of her said.

Annoyance flared up in her, she just couldn't believe she was seriously having these thoughts. Having feelings Spike was wrong and stupid, she shouldn't have them. He was a killer, and he had tried to rape her…She needed to forget about him…Yes, she needed to do that…

The next night Buffy came across five demons. She had just killed two. One of the demons lunged at her, but she jumped out of the way. She turned to the other two and kicked one. One of them punched her and sent her reeling to the other one. The demon grunted and took hold of her.

"Let me go sewer breath," Buffy said, smelling its putrid breath as she struggled against the demon's grasp over her.

The other demons let out a cry of surprise and the demon turned around to see what was happening to his fellow demons. Spike stood where the demon bodies lay.

"Listen mate, I suggest you let go of the Slayer," Spike suggested.

Taking advantage of the demon's distraction, Buffy took his arms off her neck and twisted them. She kicked the demon and slammed it into a tree. She took a knife and stabbed the demon with it.

"Good job Slayer," Spike complimented her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Buffy, glaring at him.

"I live near here remember. Looks like you needed some help," explained Spike.

"I didn't need your help.." Buffy began.

"Of course you didn't, "Spike muttered, although it wasn't with the same annoyance that he usually exhibited when she talked down to him.

"I thought you wanted to talk," Buffy found herself saying, in spite of herself, as she watched Spike turn to go.

"I did but I thought you said you didn't want to talk, "Spike reminded her, turning.

"I changed my mind," Buffy said looking around cemetery. There was just something about Spike that was distinctly different. She wasn't quite sure what, but she wanted to find out what it was. Her curiosity was getting the better of her brain.

Spike stared at the Slayer. This was his chance to tell her about the soul and everything.

"Buffy I want you to know that I'm horribly sorry about what I tried to do, "Spike began.

Buffy looked Spike in the eye, her face a picture of disbelief. However, as she saw the pain in his eyes and guilt, she found herself wanting to maybe give him chance...Maybe consider forgiving him... His gaze told her that he really was sorry. She noticed Spike seemed to act differently than usual. He wasn't acting cocky like he usually did. Yes, that was definitely missing.

"It really was wrong of me to do that. When I. I wasn't thinking right. I wanted you to admit that you loved me. I know I messed up, that's why I left," Spike continued.

"Where did you go?" Buffy wondered.

"I went to Africa. Clem told me about a bloke who could grant wishes if you passed some trials. I wanted to get rid of the damned chip. I wanted to get rid of it because I kept thinking it was what made me love you, and I didn't want to love you. I didn't want to love you because I knew you could never love a monster like me," Spike said, self loathing reflecting in his cerulean gaze.

"Does this mean, you have your chip out?" asked Buffy afraid that she'll have to stake him because he would try to hurt her.

"Let me finish my story Slayer. I fought the trials and won. It was bloody hard to win them, but I did. I asked the demon for what you deserved and he gave me, my soul," Spike admitted.

Buffy sat on the nearest head stone, floored by his admission.

"Your soul," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know its a bleeding shock, "Spike said as he stood watching her.

Buffy was lost in her thoughts. _He got a soul.. Why would he do that? Since when does he want one? He got it for you, remember he loves you_, she thought.

"Slayer, don't tell me your going into a bloody coma," Spike said, when she failed to hear his words.

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts.

"Did you think we would just back together," Buffy snapped, her cold mask sliding back into place.

"No, of course not I thought you were gonna stake me if I ever returned," Spike retorted.

_What if he's lying about the soul?_ a voice in her mind said, but for some reason she knew it wasn't a lie. Spike most of the time told her the truth, so this time she felt he was saying the truth also.

"Look Slayer I'm not asking for forgiveness but I really am sorry," Spike said, his blue gaze staring straight into her green one.

Buffy took a deep breath after what seemed like the longest time. She had realized it was time to admit some truths, despite her earlier misgivings.

"Look Spike I do forgive you. It wasn't your fault. It was also mine. I'm the one who used you. I drove you to that desperate act. I was the total bitch to you. I'm sorry, I don't see how you can forgive me. After all I did to you," Buffy said.

"I do forgive you but it wasn't all your fault. I'm the monster," Spike said.

"You really aren't a monster. Even before the soul. I was the real monster, the way I treated you," Buffy said disgusted with herself for treating him that way.

"No Buffy," Spike began, shaking his head.

"Yes it is," insisted Buffy. "Maybe now we can like start all over. You know become friends," said Buffy.

She wasn't quite sure why she was doing it. She knew Spike had a soul, and maybe he could be different. Souls changed a person,er, vampire didn't they?

"I'd like that, if you let me be your friend," Spike said quietly, a small smile beginning to appear on his face. He hadn't been expecting this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in the first chapter. **

**A/N:** Please review! I want to know what you think of my first fic.

Chapter 4

Spike sat in his chair watching some show on the telly. He was hardly paying attention to it. He got up and got some blood and added some weetabix in it. He drank it slowly, he wasn't that hungry. He sat back in his chair and continued watching the show and drinking the pig' s blood.

His mind drifted off to thoughts of the previous night. Buffy had forgiven him and he had forgiven her. They weren't together but she had asked him if he wanted to be friends. It was a change for them, and a good one at that. Spike was glad that things were changing for the better between them. _Maybe we can be together later on_, Spike thought. He was hoping this friendship between them would work out. He knew Buffy might never love him, but he decided that this friendship would have to do.

The door slowly creaked open. Spike turned and looked toward the door.

" 'ello Nibblet," Spike greeted her.

"Spike," Dawn acknowledge him with a glare.

"Anything wrong?" Spike asked, eying her.

"Yeah, something is wrong," Dawn said coldly.

"What happened? Spike asked.

"You left," she said sharply.

The vampire sighed, understanding flickering across his cerulean gaze.

"I'm sorry about that. But I had to leave for a while. I needed to do something," Spike replied.

"We needed you here in Sunnydale. You left and didn't even say goodbye," Dawn said as she walked towards him and slapped him.

The slap didn't hurt him, but being Dawn the one that slapped him hurt a lot in his undead heart.

"I deserved that. I really am sorry," Spike apologized.

"I hear you got a soul now. Well I came by not to get mad at you. I guess I just needed to do the whole I'm mad at you thing. But, I really was mad at you for what you tried to do to my sister. But I forgive you. Buffy explained some things. I get that it wasn't all your fault," Dawn said without a sharp tone.

"For a minute there I thought you hated me," Spike admitted.

"I missed you," Dawn gave him a small smile as she jumped on him. Spike held onto his Bit.

"I missed you too," Spike grinned.

"So how are you dealing with your soul?" asked Dawn as she got off him.

"Well, it hasn't been easy with the guilt trip. But I'm dealing with it," Spike explained.

"Yeah, it must be hard," Dawn agreed.

"So how's it everyone been?" Spike asked.

"Well, Giles returned for a little bit to help us because Willow went crazy with dark magic when Tara was shot and killed by uh, Warren. She almost destroyed the world, but Xander stopped her. Now Willow's in a coven in England with Giles," explained Dawn.

"Poor Red," Spike said. "Can't believe Glinda got killed by that bastard," Spike said, his gaze darkening.

"Me neither," Dawn said softly remembering when she found Tara dead in her house. "Oh and Buffy also got shot. But she survived because Willow used magic to take the bullet out. It was too late for Tara. The bullet was aimed for Buffy, Warren fired other shots which accidentally shot Tara, Willow took revenge by killing Warren," Dawn continued her explanation.

"I can't believe she did that. Never thought she could do that. Even though I knew she had a strong addiction to magic," said Spike.

"Well I gotta go before Buffy finds out I didn't come home straight from school," Dawn grinned.

"Dawn, you shouldn't visit me. You're sis is going to be mad," Spike chided her.

"Well, it beats coming here at night," Dawn pointed out.

"You got a point there," Spike agreed.

"Bye Spike," she called as she left.

"Bye Nibblet," Spike said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in first chap. **

**A/N:** Please review my fic. Thanx to those who have reviewed my story.

Chapter 5

Buffy picked up an apple from the kitchen counter, and bit into it.

"Hmm, this apple is good," Buffy said to herself.

Buffy had just arrived twenty minutes ago from work. _When is Dawn coming from school?_ she thought as she glanced at the clock. _Its 3:20 p.m. Hasn't she been out of school already? What's taking her so long_? Buffy thought as she continued eating her apple.

The phone rang. _Maybe that's her_, thought Buffy as she went to pick the phone up.

"Hello," Buffy answered.

"Hey, Buffster," Xander greeted her on the end of the other line.

"Oh hey, Xander ,what's up?" she asked.

"Yes, I put the daglahian scales on that shelf," Xander shouted.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"Uh, sorry about that I was talking to Anya," Xander replied.

She heard Anya say about the scales having a different name.

"Is Dawn home yet?" asked Xander.

"No," she said just as Dawn entered the kitchen.

"Never mind she's here," Buffy corrected.

"Ok great. Anya wants her to come to work now," Xander explained.

"I'll tell her, Xand," Buffy said as she glared at Dawn.

Dawn crossed her arms and said, "What?"

"Don't forget to bring the movies tonight," Buffy reminded him.

"Oh, yeah no problemo. The movie guy will bring the movies," Xander affirmed.

"Bye," Buffy said as she hung up the phone.

"So why are you late Dawn?" Buffy asked the teenager.

"I, uh was with my friends. I lost track of time," Dawn lied.

Dawn didn't want to lie to her sister, since their relationship had been improving but she felt it would be best that she didn't know where she had been for now.

_It's not exactly a lie_, Dawn thought.

"Well next time take a watch. 'Cause look it's time for you to be at the Magic Box," Buffy said nodding towards the clock, prompting the teen to take a look of her own.

"Oops," Dawn grinned nervously. "I need to go there now," Dawn said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, Anya probably should lower your pay," Buffy teased her sister, who frowned at the thought. "Wait a minute Missy," Buffy said, as Dawn was preparing to leave.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Remember, movie night later. So no training tonight," Buffy said.

"Oh ,yeah. I'll be here," Dawn said as she left the kitchen.

"Bye Dawn," called Buffy. The teenager replied with a bye.

"Boy, do I need a shower," Buffy smelled herself.

She left the kitchen and went to her room. She picked some clothes from the drawers, then went to the bathroom and turned the water on. She sat near the tub as it was filling with water and painful memories flashed through her mind of what happened in this room a couple of months ago. Those memories would always be with her, but she was over it. She had forgiven Spike. Nothing had truly happened after all, which was the positive thing. She slipped off her clothes and relaxed with the warm bath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these great characters. Joss and co. do.

**Feedback:** Please review. Your comments are appreciated. I'll love you if you review. Thanks to those who have reviewed.

**A/N:** I have had writer's block and wasn't sure how to write the next chapter that's why it took a while to write again. I also have another fic I'm writing.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Buffy muttered to herself as she raced down the stairs to the open the door. Someone was ringing the bell.

Buffy opened the door and Xander grinned.

"What took you so long Buff?" Xander joked.

"Well, I was just changing," Buffy explained slightly exasperated. Her hair was still a bit wet from the bath she had taken some time ago. She glanced at the clock it was 5 pm.

"I brought the videos," Xander pointed to the bag he was holding.

"Good," Buffy gestured for Xander to come in.

"So how are you and Anya doing?" Buffy asked as she took the bag of videos from Xander, and placed them on the coffee table.

"We're doing okay," Xander answered.

"That's good," Buffy smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, look's like I'll come back later with Anya and uh, Dawn," Xander said as he turned to leave.

"Okay," Buffy said as she opened the door.

The door opened and in walked the gang a short while later. Buffy came into the living room.

"Hey Buffy," Anya said.

"Hi, Anya. How was work? Dawn give you any trouble?" Buffy glanced in Dawn's direction.

"Work was good today. Lots of customers with lots of money came in today. Dawn was a good employee. She will be rewarded with her paycheck," Anya smiled.

Dawn grinned and made a face at her sister. Buffy smiled. She was happy that things were going great with her sister.

"So honey what kind of movies did you get?" Anya asked Xander.

"Well, take a look," Buffy gestured to the bag on the table.

Dawn opened the bag and took out some of the videos out. "Well, there's Robin Hood," Dawn began.

"Is that the Disney movie? Doesn't it have bunnies?" asked a panicked Anya..

"No, its not the Disney movie. Its the movie with real actors, not some cartoon," Dawn told Anya.

"Okay, what other movies are there?" Anya asked, mistrust shining in her eyes.

"Yay, my favorite Bring it On. Ooh, there's Blue Crush and Austin Powers," Dawn grinned.

"Good, no bunny movies,' Anya smiled in relief.

"Don't worry Ahn, those movies are bunny free," Xander gave Anya a smile.

"I'll get the popcorn ready," Buffy offered as she went to the kitchen.

Buffy returned shortly with the popcorn. Xander and Anya sat in the floor. Dawn was already sprawled out on the coach. Buffy told Dawn to move her feet and she did.

"Which movie first?" Xander asked.

"Bring it On," Dawn immediately answered.

"Bring it On, it is," Xander said seeing as no one challenged Dawn's idea.

He popped the video in the VCR and took his place next to Anya. They were half-way through the movie when the door rang. Nobody seemed to want to get up and answer it.

"I'll get it," Buffy volunteered after the third ring. Xander nodded absently. Buffy opened the front door. Spike was standing there. Buffy looked at him surprised. She didn't want Xander to see him, because she knew a fight would ensue.

"What are you doing here, Spike," she whispered.

"Sorry, Slayer thought maybe you'd be up to patrolling tonight," Spike answered.

"I'm sorry Spike. Its, uh, movie night, the gang's here. I can't," Buffy declined.

"Well, sorry to uh, bother you then. I'll take care of it myself then," Spike said, half turning.

Buffy was really surprised by Spike's attitude. This wasn't the Spike she had always known. He was changed. He was actually being polite for once.

"What's going on,Spike?" Buffy found herself asking in spite of herself.

"Well, there's a vampire nest, near one of biggest cementaries," Spike informed her.

Buffy thought about it for a moment. Watching movies with her sister and friends was great, but she was getting kind of bored of the movie anyway. Slaying was always fun. They would understand that there was something she had to slay. Of course, she still wanted to be with them as much time as possible but this time it was time to slay.

"I'm going with you," Buffy told him.

"No, Buffy. You stay with your friends. I'll take care of it," Spike told her firmly.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm going," Buffy said stubbornly.

Spike chuckled inwardly. His Slayer was always stubborn. She never listened not even for her own good.

"Buffy, who is it?" asked Dawn.

Buffy froze for a second.

Judging by the look on her face, Spike guessed she probably hadn't told anyone that he was here in town again. Dawn apparently seemed to be the only who knew.

Xander came and noticed who was at the door. He was silent for a moment, taking in the blonde vampire, and then he exploded by saying," What the hell is he doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters Joss and co do. Thank him for creating these characters. I just borrow them for fun.

**A/N:** Please review! Pretty Please! Tell me what you think.

Xander glared at the vampire with anger, waiting for an answer. Anya and Dawn appeared behind Xander. Anya was surprised while Dawn feigned shock.

"Hello, Spike," Anya greeted the blonde vampire.

Spike nodded in her direction acknowledging her presence.

"Spike, you're back," Dawn said with mock surprise.

"Yeah, Nibblet," Spike said, following her lead.

"You still haven't answered my question. What the hell are you doing here?" Xander asked angrily.

"Some welcome," Spike muttered.

"Welcome? You have never been welcomed as far as I'm concerned. What were you expecting?" Xander demanded.

"Xander, calm down," Buffy told him.

"Calm down? How can I? This monster is back. What is he doing here?" Xander repeated his question, glaring at her.

Spike flinched a little when Xander called him a monster. He didn't blame Xander for calling him that. He knew he was a monster.

"Xander, let me explain," Buffy pleaded.

"Explain what? 'Cause I seriously don't get what he's doing here? Buff, don't you remember he's the," Xander was cut off.

"Xander, can we talk in the kitchen?" Buffy asked firmly; it wasn't a request.

"Fine," he muttered as he followed Buffy into the kitchen. Anya was busy fiddling with her with a small string that was coming off her shirt.

"So, what's up?" Dawn asked, eager to lessen the tension that had enveloped the room.

"So what's going on Buffy? What is he doing here?" Xander asked Buffy as soon as they entered the kitchen.

Buffy took a deep breath before she began her explanation.

"Xander, he's here because he has some information for me," Buffy began.

"So, he's "helping" again?" Xander asked unable to believe what he had just heard.

"What's wrong with you? Buffy he tried to..,to rape you," Xander reminded her, clenching his fists against his sides.

"I know what he tried to do Xander. But he didn't. You just don't understand," Buffy began to explain.

"Don't understand what? That you were sleeping with the undead? And you said no, so he tried to rape you? That monster never loved you. He just wanted to get under your good graces," Xander spat angrily.

"Xander you don't understand the type of relationship we had. When I came back I couldn't feel anything. Spike was the only one that could make me feel. I used him. I knew it was wrong, but I did. I treated him horrible. I-I beat him up and never cared about his feelings. I was such a bitch to him," she paused.

She continued, "It wasn't only him that was in the wrong, it was also me. I know what he tried to do was wrong. But I can still forgive him, I don't blame him. I mean at first, I did, but I've thought about it a lot and it wasn't his fault only. I understand why he tried to do that."

Xander couldn't believe his ears.

"Buffy, you can't forgive him he's a," Xander was cut off by Buffy when she said," A blood sucker? A member of the undead? Soulless? Yeah, and I'm human with a soul and I did that to him. I used him and beat him, Xander. Does that make me a better person?"

Xander stared at her.

"No, it doesn't I was in the wrong as much as he was. And now, he has a soul," she confessed.

Xander's eyes grew big. The shock of what he had just heard was evident in his face.

"A soul?" Xander asked in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't BTVS, yeah I know its horrible. They all belong to Joss and co.

**Feedback:** Please review. Reviews make me happy!

Xander stared at Buffy wide-eyed. "A soul?" he gave a small laugh.

He couldn't believe what Buffy had just said. Spike with a soul? What kind of joke was this? There was only one vampire with a soul as far as he knew and that was Angel. Spike didn't have a soul, couldn't it was just impossible.

"Yes, a soul," Buffy affirmed.

"Bleach boy with a soul? This is a joke right or some kind of trick?" Xander asked hoping that the answer was yes.

"No, it's not a joke. It's the truth," Buffy told him.

"And how do you know this?" Xander questioned.

"Spike told me. When he left for the summer, he went to Africa. He went to this demon and he faced some trials. He won them and received his soul as a reward," she explained.

"He could be lying. He's probably up to his old tricks still trying to get under your good graces," Xander said.

"Xander I don't think he's lying," Buffy began.

"See, you're already starting to fall for the lie," Xander interrupted.

"I'm not falling for a lie. It's the truth. He's not lying. I believe him," Buffy said quietly.

"Well I don't," Xander said, shaking his head.

"Look Xander, Spike seems to have changed. Just accept that. I know you don't want to," Buffy said.

"Why do you keep defending him anyway? It's not like you love him or do you?" Xander stared at her waiting for a response.

Buffy swallowed and answered, "I don't love him. It's just that he's changed. I've decided to give him a chance, and you should too."

"Look Xander, I'm going to take care of a nest of vamps with Spike whether you like it or not," Buffy declared turning to go.

"I hope you what you're doing Buff. Fine, I'll try to be civil with Spike, but I doubt that will last for at least 2 seconds," Xander said, his anger relenting.

"Thanks," she said.

"And another thing, take care of yourself," Xander warned her.

"Don't I always?" Buffy smiled as she left the kitchen.

Buffy entered her living room. Anya was watching the movie. Dawn was busy talking to Spike. They were both standing to one side of the room.

"Dawn, you're staying with Anya and Xander. Spike and I are patrolling ok?" Buffy told her little sister.

"Uh ok," Dawn said.

Spike stared at the Slayer. "Spike, let's go," she said as she went to get her jacket from the coat hanger.

Spike followed her, and they left the house in silence.

"Buffy why didn't you stay with your mates to watch movies? I could have taken care of the patrolling," Spike said as they walked to the cemetery.

"It's okay. I was kinda getting bored of the movie anyway," Buffy admitted.

"I thought you wanted to spend more time with your mates," Spike pointed out.

"I do. I hang out with them all the time. They understand there's slaying that I got to do after all I'm the Slayer," Buffy said.

Spike didn't say anything after that. The rest of the walk to the cemetery was quiet. They arrived to the part of the cemetery where there was a large crypt.

"This is the spot," Spike told her.

Buffy looked at the large crypt. "Ok, then let's go in," Buffy said with anticipation of a good fight.

Spike walked to the door and opened it with relative ease. He nodded for her to go in first. He took a step back, to let her pass through. Buffy entered the dark crypt first. Spike followed right behind her. She waited for her eyes to readjust to the dark before she continued walking further into the crypt.

"So where are the vamps?" Buffy whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

They continued their exploration of the crypt. It was obvious some vamps had been nesting there. There were two human bodies sprawled on the floor. Blood was obviously drained from the bodies. The bite marks were sure evidence of that.

"Ok, seriously eww. Haven't these vamps ever heard of house cleaning," Buffy said as she eyed one of the bodies.

"I guess not," Spike said.

Spike fell to the ground.

"What happened?" she asked.

A vampire appeared into view. Spike tripped the vamp from his position on the ground, then quickly sprung to his feet.

"This is what happened," he muttered as he picked up the vampire from the ground and backhanded him against the wall of the crypt.

Buffy turned, ducking an incoming punch.

"So you guys decided to come out and play," Buffy commented, punching the vampire.

He reeled back but he managed to catch her next punch, and give her a swift kick to her midsection. Grimacing slightly, she lowered her head, seeing his fist fly where her head would have been. The vamp growled as he continued fighting her.

"I was beginning to think we were at the wrong house," Buffy said as she kicked the vamp into a sofa.

She stood above the sofa and grabbed the fallen vamp by his shirt collar. The vamp escaped her hold, sending her flying into the wall with a strong kick behind the sofa.

Buffy stood up and jumped gracefully over the couch, tackling the vampire to the ground.

"This ends now," she said as she fished out her stake from her jacket. The vamp pushed her off, causing her to miss her intended goal of staking the vamp.

Without missing a beat, she got up, and quickly grabbed her stake. Turning to face the vamp, she blocked a punch and using her other hand she drove the stake into her opponent's heart. Dust fell as Buffy watched an approaching Spike come towards her.

"Was that all the vamps?" Buffy asked, looking around for any more vamps they had missed.

Sensing someone behind her, the Slayer turned, easily staking the fledging..

"That's all," Spike confirmed, unable to sense any more undead creatures.

Buffy glanced at the blonde vampire nodding towards the exit. Nodding, he followed her lead.

"This was an easy night," Buffy commented on the walk home.

"Yeah, it was," Spike commented quietly.

Something bothered Buffy, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Spike tonight didn't act like his usual self. He didn't have anything much to say. Weird to think that she had actually missed the vampire's remarks.

Buffy realized they arrived at her porch steps. "Night, Spike," she said as she entered her house.

"Night Slayer," he replied as he started leaving her home.

"Spike wait," she said. He turned, she was standing on her porch, front door slightly open. "Thanks, for telling me about the vamp nest," she said.

"It was nothing," Spike said shrugging, then he turned, resuming his walk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Don't own BTVS, so don't sue. Joss and associates own BTVS.

**Feedback**: Reviews are welcome of course!

The bell rang as Buffy entered the Magic Box. She moved out of the way of an old lady who was carrying a large box. The door closed behind the lady with a slam and a jingle of the bell.

"Anya?" Buffy called.

A beat. No one answered.

Buffy walked up to the counter, eying the various objects on the counter that were for sell. Dragon scales and sheep eyeballs were some of the merchandise.

Anya appeared carrying a large box from the back.

"Hey Anya," Buffy greeted her.

"Oh, hi Buffy it's just you," Anya said, disappointed as she the box on the counter.

"I guess you were expecting someone else?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm expecting an important customer today. This customer ordered a very ancient statue. It's in here," Anya pointed to the box she had previously put there.

"We were the only ones that carried it, so he chose us. Which means, lots of money today," Anya grinned.

"Money is good," Buffy agreed, thinking about all the money that was needed to pay this month's bills.

"I can't wait to count all that money," the ex-demon said excitedly.

"So how much are you selling it for?" Buffy wondered.

"Twelve hundred," Anya answered.

"Wow. That is a lot of money," Buffy said, thinking of how she could use that kind of money.

Anya merely nodded. Buffy stared at the box and wondered why someone would pay to get a statue.

"What's so important about this statue anyway?" Buffy asked, staring at the box.

"It's some ancient statue from the time of Egyptian rule," Anya began.

"So you mean. The time of pyramids and mummies?" Buffy asked.

"Yes that time. It is a relic that was recovered from some dig. I think it has some magic that deals with medical things," Anya explained.

Buffy noticed the clock and got up. "Well, I have to go. Double meat time," Buffy said.

"Ok, well I hope you make a lot of money," Anya called after Buffy.

"I wish," Buffy muttered as she waved to Anya.

Buffy sighed as the clock's hands finally moved to signal the end of her shift. She cleaned up the remaining tables and went to tell Susan that she was leaving.

"I'm going now," Buffy told Susan.

Susan nodded, she was busy talking with someone on the phone.

Buffy pulled her card and left the DMP. She took the short way home tonight. The way that did not involve any cemeteries. She trudged along the way, without any demon or vampire jumping out. She was tired and didn't feel like dealing with any creature of the night. Today had been a very busy day. She had gone practically crazy, with some kids who were having a birthday party at the DMP.

They kept making her change their orders. One of them kept saying he wanted a large soda, and when she brought it to him, he claimed he had ordered a small one. Since, he got mad he dropped the large soda all over her uniform. That had seriously pissed her off. Then he ordered a small one and then yet again dropped it on her.

She was almost gonna kick the kid's ass, if it weren't for the parents who gave her a big tip. She tried not accepting to be polite, but the parents persisted so she accepted. She was glad since, she needed the money from where ever she could get it. And besides, getting wet wasn't part of the job description, something extra was in order.

Buffy heard the sounds of a fight going on. She walked faster and stopped when she saw a familiar bleach blonde fighting with some demon.

The demon was done for when Spike nailed him with an axe. Spike turned and said, "Slayer what are you doing 'round here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Buffy retorted, smiling slightly.

"I was in the area and I decided to take care of this nasty," Spike nodded to the demon on the floor. Spike waited for her explanation of why she was here.

"I'm just walking home. Tonight's work is finally done," she explained.

"You still working at that poor excuse for a restaurant?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I'm still working there. Bills don't pay themselves you know," Buffy informed him.

"I s'ppse they don't," Spike acknowledged.

"Well, I don't have time for small talk, I have to go. Dawn's waiting," Buffy said after a moment passed.

"Right, then Slayer," Spike nodded.

"Bye," she said as she left the alley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue, I don't own these characters Joss and co. do. I'm still dreaming of owning them, but looks like it'll always be a dream.

**Feedback**: Reviews are really appreciated.

Buffy turned around in her comfy bed. A ringing annoying sound kept bothering her, but it still wasn't enough to rouse her from her sleep. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't care less as long as she could continue snoozing.

"Buffy are you awake yet?" a voice that seemed far away asked her.

"Go away," she murmured in her sleep.

"Giles is on the phone," the voice said.

Dawn looked down on her sister annoyed. "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" she yelled loudly.

Buffy woke up with a start and groggily said, "What?"

"Here's the phone," Dawn practically shoved the phone at her sister.

Buffy took the phone and wondered who would be calling at such an early time. She stared at the clock by her bed it read 5:30 am.

"Hello," she said sleepily.

"Hello, Buffy," said a familiar British voice.

"Giles, hey how's it going," she said.

"Everything is fine. I take it you were asleep," Giles said.

"No. Me asleep? I wasn't asleep. Okay, yeah I was," she answered.

"I'm sorry to call you so early. I must have miscalculated the time." Giles apologized.

"No it's ok is something wrong?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"No, everything is fine," Giles said calmly.

"Then what's with the call?" Buffy asked.

Giles sighed and said, "Willow and I are returning to Sunnydale. Willow is doing quite well in her recovery. I believe it is time for her to come home. She does not think it is a wise decision to do this, but I disagree with her. It is for the best that she return to her normal life. She is afraid that she will turn into what she became last time."

"So you really think she is ready to come back home?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I really do think so. She just needs to limit her majick usage. She can still use majick, it is still a part of her. It will always be a part of her. She cannot deny it. She just needs to use it for the good. She will still need your support in helping her get through this," Giles answered.

"Don't worry Giles. We're her support group here. We still love her, no matter what," Buffy said.

They did still love her. She and Xander were her best friends. They had been through so much together. Even though Willow turned evil for a bit, it was still not going to diminish their friendship. They were still here to support her, that's what friends are for.

"So when are you guys coming to Sunnydale?" Buffy questioned.

"We are coming on Friday," Giles answered.

That was in a couple of days.

"Well, I'll leave you now, I have some work to attend to," Giles said.

"Oh okay, I'll see ya in a few days," Buffy replied.

Buffy hung up the phone after Giles said goodbye. They were coming in a few days. She was happy her best friend and father figure were returning. Her mind starting working on a plan to do something special for Willow's return.

A/N: Sorry if this is too short.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS, Joss, the great creator does. I only own the plot.

**Feedback:** I would really appreciate it if you guys review. Please?

The gang was gathered at the Magic Box. Anya was just finishing some calculations of what she had sold that day and what she needed to restock. Xander and Dawn were playing a game of checkers.

Spike entered the shop and said, "Hello all."

"Well, if it isn't bleach boy?" Xander said, an annoyed look coming over his features.

Dawn whispered to Xander to be nice. Xander groaned, he hated that he had to try acting civil with Spike.

"Hello to you to Whelp," Spike said as he peered at the contents in the counter.

"Buffy invited you to the meeting too?" Anya asked, glancing up from her calculator.

Spike nodded.

"I hope its not about an apocalypse. I hate them. I'm getting tired of them, we always have to fight. And then someone gets hurt, I hate when people get hurt. And now Tara's gone," Anya said sadly.

"I don't want to die," Anya added.

"Nobody wants to die Ahn, but we all die eventually." Xander reminded her, his tone melancholic.

"I hate human life spans they're so short. Before I know it I'll grow old and die," Anya said.

The bell jingled and in walked Buffy.

"Hey you guys," she greeted her friends. She took a seat next to her sister.

"So what's with the meeting Buff? Any giant scaly demons or the slimy kind? Or better yet the one's with the big claws and teeth?" Xander asked, putting on a grin.

"None of the above," she answered.

"It isn't another apocalypse is it?" Anya asked anxioulsy.

Buffy shook her head and Anya sighed in relief.

"Then what is it?" Dawn questioned.

"It's Will. She's doing better and, uh Giles thinks it's time for her to come back to Sunnydale. They're coming this Friday," Buffy explained.

"Friday wow that's like the day after next," Xander said. He was glad that his best friend was returning, he had missed her since her departure to the coven.

"So she's not evil anymore? Because if she is she can stay away from my shop. She's done enough damage and I just got the shop repaired," Anya declared.

"Don't worry Anya, she's not evil anymore, I think your shop is safe," Buffy replied.

"I was thinking we should do a little something for her return. Not a big party but something small, just us and a bit of music and such," Buffy said, glancing at her friends.

"Good idea Buff. It'll be a welcome back party," Xander said, nodding.

"We could order pizza," Dawn suggested, "and put up balloons."

After thirty minutes of discussing what they could do for the little party, the gang parted. Anya and Xander left together. Dawn and Spike accompanied Buffy on patrol.

"So you let her patrol now?" Spike asked as they walked through the cemetery.

"Yeah, well things have changed since the last apocalypse which you weren't here for."

Spike winced at the thought that he hadn't been here to fight alongside them.

Buffy continued, "Dawn showed me that she could handle herself during a fight, so since then I decided to train her and let her patrol. I just hope I won't have to make any regrets about this decision."

"Buffy, you are so not going to regret it," Dawn reassured her sister.

"I hope I won't have to," her sister said.

"I still need more training though," Dawn said.

"I can help you out with that," Spike offered.

"I don't know about that. It's more my responsibility, I'm her sister after all," Buffy said.

"C'mon Buffy, let Spike help out please," Dawn pleaded.

"I guess, but we'll have to talk later," Buffy said as she directed her gaze towards a demon in front of them.

Buffy headed for the demon. The demon punched her, and then she kicked him. She spun around avoiding a left-handed punch. She tried to pummel him with punches, but the demon grabbed her hand, and lifted her sending her flying into Spike.

Spike grunted and said, "Blood hell Slayer, watch where you land."

Buffy pulled herself away from Spike ready to launch again an attack against the demon. Spike and Buffy took on the demon at once, but their blows didn't faze the demon much. The demon grabbed both of them by their throats and slammed them into nearby trees. Buffy moaned at the minor pain that the demon's hold was causing. He flung them into some other trees.

"Dawn run!" Buffy shouted, watching as the demon was going to head for the only other person in the area.

The demon turned and headed for Dawn. She was scared and started backing away. The strong creature tried slashing her face with his claws, but somehow she managed to duck with inhuman speed. Buffy and Spike from where they lay saw this.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike said, shocked.

"I thought I.. I was just imagining things," Buffy stammered.

Dawn kicked the demon and blocked the punches of the demon. She broke one of his arms, and the demon cried out in pain. She grabbed hold of his neck and snapped it; the demon slumped to the ground dead.

Buffy and Spike ran up to Dawn, who was shocked at what she had just done but happy.

"Dawn, how did you do that?" asked Buffy in shock.

"I d-don't know," her sister replied.

"I see now why you get to patrol," Spike commented.

"What was that? I mean you were strong and you k-k-killed that demon," Buffy said, wide eyed.

"So, I'm guessing this is the first time she fought like this? Her strength wasn't human like," Spike noted.

"How is that possible?" Buffy said.

Spike shrugged unable to give her an explanation.

"Lil bit punch me," Spike commanded.

"But," Dawn began.

"C'mon do it, I wanna see your strength," he explained.

Dawn hesitated but reluctantly punched him in the nose like he ordered. Spike growled in pain and said, "That hurt. Right in the nose, like Big Sis."

"Sorry," she said apologetic.

"I'll live well unlive. You could have broken my nose though," Spike said.

"Are you serious? Spike you're not lying about this are you?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, Slayer she has the strength," Spike said.

"How is this possible? The other day you weren't this strong," Buffy wondered. "Unless…"

"Unless, what?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"Unless you've been Called," Buffy said a bit dazed.

She stared at her sister. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed her sister doing. She knew her sister was capable of fighting some demons and vamps but she never thought that she would have the strength she now possessed.

"You mean she's a Slayer? How's this possible Pet?" Spike asked surprised. He cursed himself he had just called her pet like he used to. If the Slayer noticed or not she didn't give any sign because she just answered his question.

"Well, remember that Slayer Kendra? The one Drusilla killed?" Buffy asked. Spike nodded and she continued her explanation, " Well after Drusilla killed her another Slayer was called named Faith. If Faith dies another Slayer is called because she's the current one. I guess that's how it works, 'cause the last time I died another Slayer wasn't called because I'm not THE Slayer, the activated one that is."

"C'mon Buffy, I'm not a Slayer. I guess it'd be kinda cool, but seriously I'm not Slayer material," Dawn said, shaking her head.

"I never thought I would have a destiny, but I do. You might be the new Slayer," her sister said.

"Look we don't know for sure if she's the Slayer unless those wankers from the council come 'ere and tell us," Spike reminded them.

"Ok, you got a point, but what else could explain why she's got powers all of a sudden?" Buffy said.

"Don't know, wish I knew," Spike shrugged.

"Let's go home I better call Giles and," Buffy was cut off by Spike," The watcher is comin' on Friday, just wait til then s'not like the Nibblet is in any danger."

"Right, let's go home Dawn. Night Spike," she said as she and Dawn left him in the cemetery.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the BTVS characters, Joss, UPN, and ME are the owners. I just borrow them for a bit of fun.

**Feedback:** Please review, I want to know what you think. Reviews are really inspiring so please do review. Flames aren't welcome so don't flame.

**A/N**: Yes, I know it's been a while since I last updated. I've kinda lost my inspiration for the story even if I do have an idea of what I want to write for it. Don't worry from now on I'll try to update every week or every two weeks. Hi Melyssa, I'm going to use your suggestion. I like that idea, thanks for the suggestion.

* * *

Buffy walked up to the Magic Box, which had a closed sign on the door, ignoring it she pulled open the door. Despite the closed sign, the door was really unlocked so that the Scoobies could enter. Buffy had called a meeting this morning, once Dawn had gone to school.

She entered the shop and found Xander drinking a cup of coffee by the counter, Anya on the other hand was busy tidying up the place. Buffy took a seat at the main research table.

"Morning, Xand," she greeted.

Pausing from his drink, " Hey, Buff. Just takin' the necessary caffeine needed for the day," he said, pointing to the cup in his hand.

"Hello Buffy, I have to get ready for the day. I just got an order of K'lachi scales, their very useful when you want to produce a harmonious home and they also can stimulate a lot of sexual activity. I think they are going to sell like hot cakes," Anya grinned at the thought.

Upon seeing the confused expressions of her companions, she continued to give them an explanation, "You see K'lachi demons mate very actively during the year. Their scales give out an odor which attracts a mate causing them to want to have sex. I could explain the process of K'lachi mating."

"No thanks," Xander said before she could begin," Maybe another time." She agreed.

Buffy looked at Anya liked she was crazy, but didn't say anything. K'lachi scales didn't sound like something that would make a home harmonious or make you want to have sex.

"That's good I guess," Buffy smiled at her friend.

Anya nodded in agreement and went back to what she had been doing. Xander had already finished his coffee and was now sitting beside Buffy. He looked at her expectantly, " So why the meeting?"

Buffy sighed, "Right the meeting, well last night." she continued to explain what happened the previous night.

"I knew Dawn could handle some vamps and demons, but she you mean to tell me she really kicked ass, that's a shocker," Xander 's face was amused and filled with disbelief.

"Xander, she was strong really strong like Slayer strong." Buffy said, trying to make Xander believe her.

"Maybe she's a Slayer," Anya suggested, taking a seat across from Buffy and Xander.

Buffy shook her head and gave them a quick explanation of why Dawn isn't a Slayer. Anya disagreed, "How do you know that Faith isn't dead?"

"Anya, does have a point," Xander said, earning a smile from his girlfriend.

"The council would have called me or something." Buffy replied.

"Well, it's always been weird when it comes to Dawn, even if she isn't a Slayer. Dawn was or still is the Key. Remember that big fight with Glory? It was the night Buffy died and you proposed to me Xander, remember?" Anya asked, staring at her boyfriend with slightly reproachful look.

"Sorry, about that Ahn. I think we'll get married in the future," He told her, wincing.

He was glad that they had been able to somehow save their relationship despite the almost wedding and evident break up. The guilt always arose whenever she mentioned the past though, which led him to apologize every time.

"I hope so," she said resting her arms on the table.

Ignoring their talk about their relationship Buffy asked, "Do you think Dawn is still the Key?"

"I don't know," Xander shrugged, "But I do know she is the key to getting herself a good education and job." He tried to make a joke. Nobody laughed or said anything.

"I for one think she is the key. So what if Glory's dead, it doesn't stop Dawn from not being the Key." Anya said bluntly.

Buffy bit her lip worriedly, unfortunately Anya did have a point. If Dawn was still the Key then did that mean she was in danger again? Would she never be completely safe?

"If Dawn is still the Key, the former mystical energy, then why is she now gaining powers in her human form?" Buffy questioned, not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe she can't hide her human nature any longer," Anya suggested.

"I don't think so. Something is happening, but Dawn _is _human," Xander assured Buffy, who was looking worried.

He didn't want his friend to suffer anymore, but unfortunately they lived on the Hell Mouth which was a place that you just couldn't get rid of all the Big Bads and mystical dangers. And of course Buffy was the Slayer which made her the one that had to deal with that stuff on a regular basis.

"I guess I'll just have to talk about this to Giles tomorrow," Buffy said, standing up getting ready to leave.

"Or maybe the next day it is after all Will's first day," Xander reminded her.

"I know. Look I gotta go to work, I'll see you guys later," Buffy said, heading for the exit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the BTVS characters Joss, UPN, and ME are the owners, I just borrow them for a bit of fun. Don't sue, I don't have any money.

**Feedback:** Please review, its really encouraging and I would really appreciate if you would. Don't flame, that's not appreciated.

A yellow checkered cab pulled up in front of 1630 Revello Drive, which was almost completely dark except for the dim lighting coming off through one window. The cab driver got out of his seat, walked over to the passenger door, and opened it offering a hand to the passenger inside his cab. Half of a young woman's face was hidden in the shadow of the cab while the other half was lit by the faint glow of the moon. She took the offered hand and exited the vehicle.

She walked a short distance and stood in front of the lawn. She heard a familiar British voice behind her, which belonged a man that she come to know and trust and love as a friend and mentor.

"We've finally arrived. It's been a long trip hasn't it?' He tried to make small talk. Then he changed his tone to serious yet reassuring. "Willow, I realize that this is going to be hard for you and I honestly can't say when everything will be better. All I can say is that eventually everything will sort itself out."

The red head nodded and said quietly. "I hope so."

She then turned her gaze upon the house, feeling like she hadn't been there in a lifetime, but in reality it had only been two months, and yet the memories that flooded her mind made it seem like it was just yesterday. So much pain had gripped her when her girlfriend was killed that she had resorted to dark magicks and ended up avenging her death by killing Warren. In her time in the coven, she had a lot of free time to think about everything she had done including Warren's death. Most especially his death.

The members of the coven helped her deal with her feelings, and helped her in controlling her powers. The pain she had been feeling had lessened but it was still there along with guilt amongst other feelings. The coven had told her that magic would always be part of her and only learning how to control it would stop her from becoming Evil Willow again. The coven had also said to her that it was time for her to be with her friends, which she wasn't sure were her friends still, and try to live her life and even practice magick again. Willow wasn't so sure if she would ever do any more spells again.

The cab driver was opening the trunk now and was beginning to remove their luggage.

"I'll get the suitcases. If you want you could go inside now," Giles told Willow as he went to help the man unloading their baggage.

Willow quickly glanced at Giles, took a deep breath and began to walk towards the house.

"I'm as ready as I'll never be," she muttered, as she raised a hand to knock softly on the door before her.

After a few more times when nobody came to the door, she twisted the handle, which surprisingly was open. Had they been expecting her or had they just forgotten to close the door and were off doing slaying or something fun? The living room was dark except for the glow of the TV, which was on but nobody was there watching it.

"Buffy? Dawn? Anybody home?" She called out, but received no replies.

She looked out the door and noticed that Giles was coming with their luggage. She helped him carry some of the things and settle them down on the floor and sofa. Giles went to the pay the driver but quickly returned.

"Where is everyone?" he queried.

Willow shrugged. "Who knows? The TV was on, but nobody is here. Maybe they're out on patrol after some big bad or they forgot I was coming. You know how it is on Friday nights. Time for fun which would mean that they're probably at the Bronze dancing or maybe at the movies…"

"Willow! Would you calm down please. I really don't think they would forget you, there must be some reason that they aren't here. Perhaps, they went to the airport and we missed them because we immediately headed for a taxi."

"I don't blame them, after I tried to kill them and—did you hear something?" Willow asked, glancing at the British man.

Giles shook his head.

"I think it's coming from over there in the kitchen." Willow pointed and began to walk cautiously. Giles followed her.

As soon as she reached the kitchen, the lights turned on and a chorus of "Surprise" was aimed at her. Sparkles of confetti rained down on her and Giles.

"Oh goddess," she said stunned. All her friends were there including Spike who was standing off to the side like an outsider.

"Welcome back Willow," Xander approached her grinning and immediately enveloped her in a big best friend hug.

"I missed you so much," Xander murmured into her shoulder.

"I missed you too," she whispered back.

He released her and was hugged by Buffy and even Anya and Dawn who were at first reluctant.

"Are you really not evil?" Anya asked suspiciously.

"Not evil anymore. I'm sorry about everything I did. I just went overboard with the magic and .."

"It's okay Willow. We forgive you." Buffy said reassuringly, then turned her attention to her ex-watcher. "Hey, Giles."

"Hello, everyone." He greeted them and was also hugged by everyone except Spike.

"How about cake?" Dawn suggested. She brought the white cake which had yellow iced letters that read "Welcome back Willow."

"I, you guys.. Thank you so much." Willow said, touched, as she stared at the cake. She couldn't believe what her friends had done for her. She hadn't really expected a warm welcome like she was receiving now.

Dawn handed Willow a knife to cut the cake. While they ate, Willow talked to her friends and realized that they were indeed still her friends. After she finished eating, she approached Spike who was leaning against the wall.

"Hi, Spike," Willow greeted him.

" 'ello Red," Spike nodded.

"Do you want to eat anything?" she asked.

"No thanks. Not hungry, already had some blood. Not that vamps ever get hungry for food, being dead and all."

Willow nodded.

"I heard 'bout Glinda. I'm sorry about that. Stupid bloke deserved what he got. But I know its probably takin' a toll on yeah, ain't it? Bloody conscience. I know how it feels, except you only got one death on your list and me. I've got hundreds."

Willow looked at him confused. "What do you mean you know how it feels? You're a vampire and you're not supposed to feel guilty."

Spike sighed. He hated to admit it. "Nobody told you, eh? I got a soul now."

He gave her a quick explanation on how he got his soul and left claiming he had better things to do than be there with them. After the party Buffy told Willow that she switched rooms now.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I have somewhere to stay." Willow smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could move back if you want but.."

"No, it's fine. This is your house after all and really it means a lot to me that you still let me stay here even after .." Willow trailed off.

"It's okay Willow. I'm still your friend and that's all in the past." Buffy hugged her friend one more time before leaving her to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't BTVS, Joss, UPN and ME are the owners. I just borrow them for a little while.

**Feedback:** Please review, I want to know what you think.

Buffy entered the living room, feeling exhausted after another day of flipping burgers. She spotted Giles sitting on the sofa and apparently watching television.

"Hey Giles, what are you doing? You can't be watching television that's not like you. Who are you and watch have you done with the real Giles?" Buffy demanded in a teasing tone.

"Buffy, I can assure it's me. It's just that there was nothing else to do so, so I decided to see what was on the telly and I came across this documentary about volcanic eruptions of the earth," Giles explained. "It's really quite interesting."

"Ok then you really must be Giles, 'cause nobody besides him would think that is interesting thing to watch."

Buffy sat next to him and watched the TV, bored. A few minutes passed without them speaking.

"Giles, we need to talk." Buffy announced suddenly, not being able to stand watching anymore the screen in front of her.

"About? Is there something wrong?" Giles asked concerned.

"Well, I'm not really sure if it's something really wrong. It's about Dawn. Well I've told you before that I've been training her. The other night when Dawn, Spike and I went patrolling and," Buffy noticed the expression in the older man's eyes when she mentioned Spike, "well she defeated these demons without any help from us. We were the ones who needed it actually. She was super strong, like Slayer strong. But she can't be the Slayer right? Faith's not dead right? A-and Anya said that maybe these powers are because she can't stop being the Key."

"Buffy please slow down. Dawn has powers you say?" Giles asked, slipping off his glasses.

Buffy nodded. "Why is this happening Giles?"

"I don't know. I'll have to research as usual. I need to see what the books about the Key say. I'm not sure if they are still at the shop, after everything that happened a couple of months ago," Giles responded, wiping his glasses.

"But there's other books about the Key right?" Buffy asked worried.

"I'm not sure Buffy. We may have had the only books that really go in to detail about the key. Well as detailed as they can get since most of those books are cryptic."

"Okay. I think we should have a Scooby meeting. I'll call Xand and Anya to let them know. What about Dawn and Willow, where are they?"

He rubbed his eyes, before putting back his glasses and replied, "Dawn said that they were going to the mall. She wanted to get some Mrs. Fields cookies for Willow to celebrate her return. It seems she is accepting Willow's return better than I thought or at least trying to."

"She is?" Buffy sounded surprised. "That's good. I guess we'll tell them when they get back."

Giles nodded and turned off the television. "I'll have a look at some of the books I have here."

"Okay," Buffy said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS. Joss and co. are the owners. I just borrow them for a bit of fun, so don't sue me.

**Feedback:** Reviews are welcome but flames aren't, so please do not flame.

Giles felt all eyes on him, as the meeting began. Xander, Willow, and Dawn were seated in the main table. Buffy was seated next to the counter, were Anya stood. Spike was leaning against a bookshelf.

"So what's the sitch?" Buffy prompted.

"Well.. er, I did manage to find the books that I had on the Key. No damage was done to them."

"That's good, right?" Willow asked, looking relieved.

"Well, yes it is. I read all the information that I had, but unfortunately, it didn't yield much help. There were no references to any powers that the Key might gain while in human form."

"So what does this mean? Is something bad happening to me? I'm in danger or…"Dawn wondered.

"Dawn, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you," Buffy promised her sister. "There has to be some kind of explanation. Giles, are you sure the books didn't have more info? There has to be something. O-Or maybe Willow could check out the net."

Willow looked at her best friend helpfully. "I could try, but I don't think they'll be much info on the net."

"Please try and Giles…"

"I'll look into it. I think I might be able to obtain some other books. At least I hope I'll be able to."

"Thanks," Buffy smiled, grateful that they were still going to continue researching. She had a bad feeling about this, though. She hoped they would find out something soon. If her sister was in danger, she had to know. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her, it was her job to protect her after all.

"I guess this means the meeting's over. How about Chinese?" Xander suggested, trying to make the mood less serious.

"No, thanks. I'm heading for patrol," Buffy said, shrugging on her leather jacket.

"But Buff, all work and no play make Jack, well uh, Jackie a dull girl. I'm buyin'. Free is good right?" Xander grinned encouragingly at her.

"Pay day huh? Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll just do a quick patrol and head home, to relax," the Slayer declined.

"Okay, it's your loss. How about you guys?"

Dawn didn't say anything, just looked down on the floor. Willow and Giles declined.

"Come on, Dawnie let's go down to the Chinese restaurant. Don't worry about this whole you being powerful thing. Everything will be fine you'll see," Xander said, offering her a reassuring smile.

"I don't know about everything being fine, but I'll go." Dawn replied.

Buffy quickly hugged her sister. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," the teenager mumbled, then followed Xander and Anya out the door.

"Spike, you up for patrol?" Buffy asked the blond vamp.

Spike nodded and followed her out. They arrived at the cemetery shortly, finding some demons. Buffy took care of one easily, ripping its stomach with a tree branch. Spike was holding his own against the one he was fighting. Buffy leaped up from the floor, after being thrown, and sent a punch, aiming for the demon's jaw. The demon blinked, and laughed, feeling nothing painful at her punch. Buffy jerked away from the demon, her hand feeling like it was on fire. She had never felt pain like this before. She tried to shake it off, before the demon came charging at her. She tried to kick him, but failed and was rammed by the demon. She fell to the floor, feeling her ribs burn with pain from the impact and painful aches throughout her body. She tried to push the demon off, but it was useless. She just didn't have the strength to do it much to her horror.

The demon was off an instant later thanks to Spike. He killed it easily, then turned to face her.

"What's wrong with you? Slippin', I see. Even if you're worried, I don't think I've ever seen you do so bad against a baddie. 'specially not some common demon."

Buffy blinked. "I don't know, why.. I.."

She tried to stand, but stumbled. Her legs felt like jelly, she couldn't stand right. She rubbed her temples, which were beginning to hurt

"What's wrong with you?" Spike asked, beginning to get concerned.

He walked towards and steadied her.

"I..It's okay, just let me.."

"No, you're not okay. Let me help you get home."

Spike led her out of the cemetery, once she succumbed to his insistent demands.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTVS, Joss and co. are the owners.

**A/N:** Wow, I realize it's been six years since my last update and I'm really am sorry. I really meant to finish it years ago but for whatever reason I never did. The good news, however, is that lately I've been inspired and I have completed this fic. I'm really am grateful for the all the support I've received for this fic. I hate when authors don't finish fics and I couldn't do that to you guys.

I'll be editing the previous chapters because I noticed I did a lot of errors*cringes.* At least, I'll try to get most of the glaring errors.

Thanks again for your support.

* * *

Buffy couldn't believe that it has been two whole months since she lost her Slayer powers. She never imagined that that fight against that demon would be the last with her Slayer strength. She knew something was wrong as she fought that demon, she had thought maybe it was the demon itself, but Spike had defeated it easily. The next day, she still felt ill and after informing Giles about the incident and how she felt, he immediately began to research her condition. After testing her strength and pouring through a wide array of texts concerning the demon she fought and any possible reason for her symptoms, Giles had told her that it seemed her powers were gone. Well, in truth, it seemed as if her powers had been transferred to Dawn, but it wasn't clear how that had occurred since Dawn had gained her powers before Buffy lost hers, and Buffy assured Giles to no end that she never felt her strength slip gradually away.

Giles wasn't sure what could have caused her to lose her powers since as far as he knew the only way a Slayer could temporarily lose her powers was due to the chemicals injected during the Cruciamentum and of course, her death. He was pretty sure that Dawn's new powers were somehow related to the loss of Buffy's own despite the fact that she never noticed a decline in her strength. So far none of the research and the information provided by a trusted colleague of Giles in the Watcher's Council had yielded nothing to determine who or what was behind Buffy and Dawn's current statuses. There wasn't even a whisper among the demon crowd about anyone plotting against the Slayer according to Spike.

It was ironic really, Buffy in her youth had wished to be normal, and now she was and she absolutely hated it. She had forgotten what it felt like to be a normal girl: powerless and weak. She felt as if she was in a foreign body. Ultimately, she felt like she had lost a huge part of herself. She hated feeling that horrible void and the helplessness that came along with the loss of her powers. Okay, maybe she wasn't completely helpless because the years of Slayer training and experience were still locked in her brain but slaying without her Slayer powers wasn't as fun as it used to be. She had to rely more on her wits and her friends, and of course, she had to take care of her injuries every day. God, how she missed her healing powers.

She couldn't help but feel amazed that her friends had fought with her for so long without powers. Sure, Willow had become a witch, although currently she was still reluctant to use her powers, but regardless of that, she always used her own strength to battle demons and vamps. It was the same with Xander, Anya, and Giles. All this time she had felt lucky to have them by her side, but now her appreciation had grown tenfold.

She hoped that she would regain her powers back soon; however, she had to admit that Dawn had been doing a good job as a substitute Slayer. It didn't mean that she was in love with the idea of her sister going up against demons and vampires. Nope, not in the slightest. Despite the pride she felt about her sister being a good fighter, she didn't want her to always be looking for trouble. She had started training Dawn so that she could know how to defend herself, not so that she could actively patrol with her.

"Hey Buffy, look Spike's here," Willow called to Buffy.

Buffy blinked, pulling away from her thoughts to return her attention to Willow. The red head, Dawn, and she had come to the Bronze to relax. Currently, Dawn was out on the dance floor while Willow and her were nursing their drinks.

Buffy glanced over in the direction Willow was looking at. The blonde vampire had caught sight of them and was making their way towards them when a young, blonde woman grabbed his arm and started dancing with him. She was wearing a blue dress that was barely mid thigh and proudly showcased her chest.

Buffy rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Might as well not wear a dress."

"Jealous?" Willow teased.

Buffy scoffed, "Of her? Please."

"Of course, not," Willow smiled. "I'm sure Spike's over his Harmony Kendall days."

"Not like I care," Buffy said indifferent.

Willow gave her a friend a knowing look. She and Buffy had restored their friendship over the past two months. The Slayer had confided in her about her illicit relationship with Spike and how it had ended. She even admitted that there was a part of her that cared about him, but so far she had done nothing to explore those feelings. However, the Slayer had formed a good friendship with the bleached vamp.

Willow had been somewhat surprised but she took it all in stride, trying to understand her best friend. She didn't condemn her for liking Spike, it wasn't as if it was the world's biggest crime. Hello, she tried to end the world, and Buffy and the gang still forgave her. Honestly, she didn't hate Spike, in fact she liked him now that he was regularly visiting the Summers' house. She had gotten to know him better and she couldn't help but think that Buffy should act on her feelings if she was serious about trying to have a relationship with the vampire.

Buffy and Willow watched as Spike told the girl something as he pulled away from her, and started heading towards his original destination. The girl seemed annoyed although he didn't give her so much as a second glance.

And then they watched as yet again something else distracted Spike. This time they saw him veer off toward the left to where Dawn was apparently talking to some guy. Spike greeted Dawn and then started talking to her as well as the guy next to her.

"He's kinda cute," Willow commented, referring to the guy by Dawn's side.

Buffy stared at her.

"What? I'm gay, not blind," she defended herself.

"He's not bad," Buffy agreed. "But let me go get Spike before he runs him off."

Willow laughed as Buffy stood up and made her way over.

"Spike," Buffy heard Dawn say in a pleading tone as she approached them. Buffy grinned inwardly, she was right, Spike was trying to scare the kid away.

"Hey Spike," she flashed the vampire a fake smile. "Hey Dawn."

"Hi," the younger teen greeted, not too pleased that her sister had also arrived.

"So, what's going on?" the Slayer asked, nonchalantly.

"Just talking to your sister's _friend_, Evan, over here." Spike nodded toward that dark, shaggy haired guy next to the youngest Summers. He seemed slightly frightened although he was trying to hide it behind a shaky grin.

"Hey Evan. I'm Dawn's sister, Buffy."

"Hi, I'm Evan." he greeted her.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled at him, and then glanced back at Spike. "I hope you guys don't mind but Spike and I need to talk."

Dawn shot her sister a grateful look.

"Sure, no problem. Go ahead." Dawn said eagerly.

"Right, then. Remember what I said, _Evan_. Better watch…"

"Okay, that's enough," Buffy said as she grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him along with him. If she had had her Slayer's powers she would have easily dragged him away, but since that was not the case, she had to pull him a bit more forcefully.

Spike let out a small chuckle as he followed the blonde. Buffy glared at him, annoyed that he found it amusing that she lacked her strength.

"What were you thinking?"

"What?" He feigned innocence, which earned him another glare. "Look just givin' the bloke a warnin.' Don't tell me you like the idea of your sis datin'? These boys are bleeding, blobs of hormones. You can't bloody trust 'em."

"Of course, I don't like the idea of Dawn dating," Buffy admitted. "And hormones are definitely bad but…you and I can't scare off all her boyfriends right?"

"Doesn't sound too bad," Spike grinned.

Buffy considered the idea for a moment. "No, it doesn't. So, wanna go get a drink?"

It was funny how in such a short amount of time, a friendship had developed. Admittedly, it was full of awkward moments since it was still new to them.

"Is this a date?" He smirked.

"What? Of course, not."

He chuckled. "Actually, I heard there's something going down nearby."

"What exactly?" Buffy asked curiosity piqued.

Spike nodded towards the table where Willow was sitting, indicating he'd tell her there.

"Hey Spike," Willow smiled brightly.

" 'ello Red," Spike returned the greeting.

"So, what's going on?"

"Spike, has some information about something that's going down."

"Really, what's happening?" Willow asked.

"Last night, I heard some demons talkin' about some delivery happenin' tonight. Don't know too much about it, just heard it's a big deal. Looks like someone's waitin' for somethin' important."

"Doesn't sound like it's good," Willow noted.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, we need to stop it," Buffy agreed. "So, when is this delivery happening?"

"In 'bout an hour 'n' half."

"Let's go Spike," Buffy said, itching to find out what those demons were up to.

"Right," He agreed.

Buffy glanced over apologetically at her friend. "Will, I.."

Willow waved them away. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go." Then as if on second thought, she called out. "Wait! Don't you need back up?"

Buffy glanced over at Spike.

"Don't think so, Red. I think the Slayer and I have it covered. The delivery is happenin' by the old warehouse district near the outskirts of town. Just in case we don't come back," He grinned, then added. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the Slayer."

"Hey," Buffy cried out, slightly annoyed.

"Alright then," Willow relented. "Good luck."

Guilt shot through Buffy, she hadn't wanted to leave the red head alone, but she ignored it as she walked away from Willow alongside Spike. Quickly, they went to the Summers' residence to get some weapons before they made their way to the place.

As Buffy followed Spike's lead, her mind started to drift towards Willow's teasing about her being jealous of that girl and Spike. She honestly hadn't been jealous but it did bring up on another thought on her mind. Did Spike even still love her?

This wasn't the first time that thought had crossed her mind; it was probably the millionth. She had begun having these thoughts ever since she lost her powers and Dawn and Spike renewed their friendship. Throughout these past two months, he has actively trained Dawn and taken her out on patrols, just the two of them on several occasions. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous considering he never talked about his feelings for her anymore; he kept their interactions as friendly as possible, well as friendly as they could be between them.

She knew it was stupid to feel that way, but she couldn't help but miss their patrols together, the way he had acted around her. She'd honestly never really understood why Spike had fallen in love with her. When she had first heard that Spike loved her, she 'd been confused and disgusted. And during her tumultuous relationship last year, she couldn't help but wonder why he loved her if she couldn't even love herself. His love for her had always been puzzling; she'd always figured it came down to the fact that he was attracted to the Slayer in her. Spike has always loved a challenge and she clearly had been, hell she still was. She had never given him what he truly sought, her heart. She'd always assumed all Spike had wanted was sex, that he wasn't capable of love. During the summer, she had time to think about the way their affair played out and how honestly, they'd both been in the wrong, but underneath it all Spike had loved her and she hadn't wanted to acknowledge it; all she had wanted was to use him.

But now things were different, they both had changed. She was no longer filled with self-loathing, instead she wanted to live and be by her sister and friends' sides, and Spike was now an ensouled vampire. They were friends but now a part of her wanted something more. Unfortunately, it seemed that she was too late.

"Seems a bit quiet," Spike's voice broke her thoughts.

"W-Wwhat?" Buffy asked.

"There doesn't seem to be demons crawling about," Spike responded, giving the Slayer a sidelong glance. "Penny for your thoughts, Slayer."

"I-it's nothing," She immediately replied, hoping the darkness hid the flush she could feel forming on her cheeks.

"You're right," she said referring to his earlier comment. "We haven't come across any demons."

Usually some creature always made its appearance as Buffy made her way through town during the night.

"Wonder what's got them hidin'?" Spike said.

"A night in for once."

"S'not Halloween."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived to their destination: a bunch of abandoned warehouses. The lamps in the area barely illuminated the grime-infested buildings. There weren't any demons or humans as far as the vampire and Slayer could tell.

They hid behind some trashcans that were in an alley between two large buildings. Ten minutes later a grey van with tinted black windows arrived directly in front of the building that was across from their hiding spot. They watched as the driver, a vampire, exited the van and called out to his companions inside the van. One other male vampire and two pronged horn demons came out of the van.

The driver then began to give his companions instructions which they immediately complied. The vamp and one of the demons were keeping an eye out while the other demon opened the van's back door, letting the driver in. It was clear the van held something important.

"I wonder what's so important." Buffy mouthed to Spike.

He nodded indicating he wanted to know as well.

Fifteen minutes a black SUV with tinted windows pulled up in front of the vamp. The driver's window of the SUV began to lower, but neither Slayer or vampire could make him/her out from their vantage point.

They also couldn't hear the exchange between the vamp that had been driving the vamp and the guy in the SUV. Not even a minute later, when the guy in the SUV rolled up his window and backed up abruptly and then spun the vehicle forward only to back up again. The end result was that the SUV's back doors where now facing the van's backdoors.

Buffy glanced at Spike, who returned her look; it was showtime. The SUV's door swung open.

"Come on, hurry up," a punkish looking vampire said from inside the SUV.

"Don't worry, we got this," the vamp that had been driving the van replied as he waved over one of the pronged horn demons. He also called out to his two other companions. "Come here."

The vamp and pronged horn demon kept an eye out as the other vamp and demon began to unload a dark, mahogany colored coffin lined with gold around its sides and an intricate array of symbols across the top and its sides.

"Easy," the punk vamp yelled at the vamp and prong horned demon as they slipped the coffin out of the van's cargo area and almost dropped it. "The lord isn't gonna be happy if you drop it."

"We didn't drop it, so don't wet your pants," the vamp snapped as he and the pronged demon began to deposit the front part of the coffin into the SUV.

The punk vamp glared at him.

"Hey guys, I think you forget to clean this up."

The vamps and demons looked up to see a trashcan on rolling wheels hurtling towards them.

"Stop them," the punk vamp yelled.

The vamp and pronged horn demon acting as security reacted only to be slammed by the incoming trash can. The vamp and demon managed to quickly scramble the coffin onto the SUV before falling on the ground with the impact of their comrades and trash can against the van and the SUV.

"What? Oops, you guys weren't the cleaning the crew," Buffy smiled innocently as she saw the murderous expression on the fallen demons. "Coulda fooled me. You guys are certainly dressed for the part."

One of the pronged horn demons recovered first and immediately shook off the garbage covering his frame. He growled and charged towards her but as he did so Spike tackled him.

Buffy then started towards the van. Quickly, she readied the bow she carried and let loose an arrow immediately dusting one of the vampires. She then shot one towards the demon but it barely annoyed him. Ignoring the rest, she loaded another arrow and shot it towards one of the back tires of the SUV.

The remaining vamp that was part of the van's crew dodged the other arrows she shot towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" the vamp growled annoyed.

Buffy shook her head in disappointment, taking her bow and slamming it into his head as he tried to hit her.

"Do you really need to ask? Hello…Slayer?"

She grabbed one of her arrows she carried in her bag and staked the vamp with it. Spike had already finished the first demon and was now fighting against the second one. She ran towards the cars, whipping it out a stake as she did so.

"Slayer," the vampire in the SUV sneered.

"Hey," she smiled before swinging her bag towards him.

Two other vampires that had been in the SUV jumped out and began to attack her. She barely dodged an incoming upper cross. She swung her arms aiming a punch for the vamp's torso. He barely grunted but then she quickly spun, kicking him on the chin causing him to fall back. The other vamp grabbed her from behind. She began to struggle immediately.

The punk vamp smirked.

"Really, Slayer. Did you think you could stop us?" He taunted, still smirking. "Please, I know about your condition."

Buffy's eyes widened, she and her friends had made sure to kill any demon they fought to avoid the word being spread that she'd lost her powers.

"Don't be surprised. My master is after all the one who did this to you."

"W-What? Who's your master?" Buffy's struggles immediately grew stronger but the vamp still held her in place.

"It doesn't really concern you."

"You son of-"

"Seeing as you're going to be dead."

The vamp that was holding the Slayer suddenly burst into ashes.

"Don't think so, mate." Spike said.

Buffy coughed as the ashes hit her nose, but as soon as she stopped, she demanded. "Who's your master?"

"It is as I said, it doesn't really matter who he is. My master's plan has already been set in motion and there's nothing you can do."

"Wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Spike countered.

Buffy shot Spike a look before she rushed towards the vamp. She jumped, launching herself towards the dark haired vamp. She collided against his chest and they landed in a heap on the SUV floor. Wasting no time, she began to punch his face causing his demon features to emerge.

Behind her, she could hear Spike landing inside the SUV and moving towards the coffin. The vampire beneath her growled as he grabbed one of her arms, his nails dug into her forearm. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out. She squirmed trying to loosen his grip but he just tightened his hold even more.

"You filthy vampire, don't touch it," her captor spoke to Spike, who was examining the coffin.

"Filthy vampire?" Spike snorted in disbelief. "And you aren't?"

"I was chosen. You on the other hand, are just some pathetic vampire that can't even bite humans."

Spike snarled, his fangs elongated as his eyes flashed yellow and ridges formed on his forehead.

"Back away from the coffin."

"Really, why should I?"

The punk vampire smiled darkly as he managed to contain the Slayer in his arms. He positioned his fangs near her neck despite her constant squirming. "You wouldn't want her getting hurt now would you?"

Spike sighed, looking bored. "So that's how you wanna do this?"

"Right then," He said, straightening his shoulders but not moving an inch.

"Back away from the coffin," the vampire ordered.

Spike still didn't move.

"Move or…" the vamp threatened, his voice just giving the slightest hint of nerves.

"If you say so," Spike said, slowly backing from the coffin. Suddenly, he made a motion to touch the mahogany encasement.

"Don't," the vampire half-yelled, half-yelped as Buffy's head connected against his chin. It stunned him momentarily, causing him to loosen his grip. She jabbed her elbow in his gut, successfully freeing herself from him. She took a quick breath, ignoring the pain from the vamp's grip on her arm, before pulling out a stake from her waist.

"You alright, Slayer?" Spike said as he stood by her side, smirking at the fallen vamp.

"I will be," Buffy remarked. "After he tells me who's behind all of this."

"I will not," the dark haired vamp as he tried to get up, but was stopped by Spike's foot slamming on his ankle.

"What's that about not tellin' us?"

The Slayer kneeled at the vamp's level, glaring at him. " You're going to tell us what we need to know."

Just as the vamp was going to protest, Spike pressed even harder on the vamp's ankle. He winced, but didn't cry out.

"So, who's your master's name?" Buffy pressed.

Not receiving an answer, she rammed her stake through the vamp's hand. He cried out, but she ignored it.

"My name is Adiran," a low, smooth voice spoke.

"Master," the punk vamp cried out.

Buffy turned to see a man with long, jet black wavy hair and stony grey eyes covered by a black cloak floating in mid-air.

"You're the one behind this," Buffy said.

"I am," he responded calmly.

"Master."

"Silence," Adiran said and made a motion with his hand, gagging the vampire with magick.

Buffy blinked. _So this guy's some kind of warlock_, she hypothesized.

"Buffy Summers," the warlock guy stated matter of factly.

She just continued to study him.

"We finally meet although I did not have the intention of doing so tonight."

"Really, when were you planning it?"Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Well in truth, I never intended to meet you although I always suspected we would. I have no quarrel with you which is why I never wished to fight you," he responded then continued when he noticed her questioning gaze. "Which is precisely why I chose to nullify your powers temporarily."

"You had no quarrel with the Slayer but you chose to nullify her powers? Seems to me like you were beggin' for the Slayer to come after you," Spike commented.

"He's right you know. Taking away my powers is not something that I'll just forget," Buffy said. "And, what about my sister? You just decided to store my powers in her?"

Adiran merely curled his lips in an offended manner. "That sort thing of thing is beneath me. I did not place your powers in her."

"Then, what?" Buffy asked, confused.

"You're a Slayer, you do have not have comprehension of auras and magick. And even if you did, it takes a truly talented magick user such as myself to notice the power hidden within all creatures," he informed her. "No, I did not merely transfer your powers to her, I awakened hers."

The Slayer's eyes widened.

"I noticed it the first time I came across her. All that power hidden deep inside her, unawakened. I just found it absolutely dreadful to have all that power remain useless."

Spike snorted. "So you bloody well took it upon yourself to release it out of the goodness of your heart? Listen mate, what's with the interest in the Nibblet's powers and that box of wood over there?" He nodded towards the coffin.

Adiran's eyes narrowed, none too pleased at the blonde vamp's comment. "I can assure you _vampire_ that will you find out soon enough. The wrath of my lover is not something to be sought after."

Before vampire or Slayer could continue with their questions, a familiar voice pierced the air.

"Buffy! Spike!" The younger Summers was running towards them with the rest of the Scooby Gang behind her.

"Stay back, Dawn!" Buffy yelled out, concerned.

She stopped short, ten feet away from where the dark haired warlock was floating between the van and the SUV. His gaze peered over her, a slight twinkle forming in his eyes.

Dawn tensed as she gripped the axe she had been carrying. _Who was this guy_? she wondered.

"Miss Summers," he greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" The teen blurted out.

He simply stared at her. "I am Adiran, the one who freed you from your powerless state."

"What's he's talking about?" Xander asked, as he stopped a couple feet away from the teen.

"He must have been the one that took Buffy's powers and did the whole switcheroo thing," Willow responded.

"I don't think it's a switcheroo," Anya chimed in.

"I think you're right," Willow said. "He said 'awakened'."

Dawn eyes widened for a split second, before they narrowed in anger. "You did this." She glanced over towards her sister.

"What is the matter? Are you not grateful that I have given you the powers that you have been denied since you've become a human being?" Adiran wondered. "I'm well aware of what you used to be which is precisely why you've always had that power swimming inside you. As I've told you're sister, I simply nullified hers while I unleashed yours."

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I nullified your sister's powers because I did not wish to fight her. On the other hand, I unleashed your powers because I need you."

"Dawn run!" Buffy cried out.

Before the younger Summers could make a move, she was frozen in place but a quick movement of Adiran's hand and whisked away towards him. Just as Buffy started towards them, he pointed his hand at Spike and her and sent them flying towards the Scooby Gang.

Then the warlock undid the muting spell on his follower.

"T-T-Thank you, Master."

Adiran looked at him with a look of utmost boredom and just the slightest look of disdain. "You disappoint me." With a snap of his fingers, the vampire burst into flames.

The doors of the SUV swung closed and then he said. "It is time." And with that the SUV sped away as he and Dawn disappeared much to the Scooby Gang's dismay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTVS, Joss and co. are the owners.

**Feedback:** Don't forget to leave a review! Please don't flame.

**A/N: **Just wanted to say Wepwatet is an actual Egyptian god that I just tweaked for the benefit of my story. Gotta give credit to the Nemu website for providing Egyptian God info. Thanks again for your support!

_"So, this Adiran guy wants to resurrect his dead girlfriend?" Xander asked, glancing up from the volume he had been reading. _

_"Yes, from what I have managed to find about Adiran in my books and the markings on the coffin that Spike noticed; it all seems to fit. Adiran was once the lover of Emily Ferguson. They were both alive during the time of the Witch Hunt Trials in Salem. They both practiced magick and one day Emily was accused of being a witch. Unfortunately for her, the judge turned out to be a warlock that wanted to control the region. He placed a powerful spell that negated her power so that she wouldn't be able to counteract the flames. In the end, she was burned," Giles paused._

_"Adiran or James Wilcox as he was known at the time was not a powerful warlock then. He was very upset that his girlfriend had been killed, and when he found out the truth about the judge, he vowed to grow in power to destroy him. He eventually killed him and ever since then he has been rumored to be looking for a way to resurrect his lover. Apparently, all his attempts have failed except for the one he is about to attempt. He intends to use the statue of Wepwatet, an Eygptian cemetery god, to open the gateway to the Underworld to obtain Emily's spirit and transfer it to Dawn's body. It seems we inadvertently sold him a statue we mistook for an Egyptian god of health. You see in order for the spell to work, it requires tremendous amount of dark energy as well as a form that can withstand it and the soul transfer. Since, Dawn's body used to be pure energy..."_

_"It can withstand it," Buffy said grimly._

_"Yes, it seems to be the case. The worst case scenario is that Dawn's body reverts to being pure, mystical energy but I believe Adiran believes he is more than capable to preventing that from happening."_

_"But there's still a chance that he will be unable to put her back?" The Slayer questioned._

_"Err, yes."_

_"So, that's why we gotta find her before he starts his mojo," Spike declared., shooting Buffy a comforting look. _

_"So, where do we look?" Xander wondered._

_"It's gotta be the Hellmouth," Spike said._

_"Yes, of course, the Hellmouth is the perfect resource for dark energy," Giles agreed._

_"What about my powers?" Buffy asked._

_"The only way to counteract it is to find out which spell he used. But since he's a high ranking Warlock, the only way we could do that is if we had a very powerful Warlock or Witch to detect the spell. And since Willow isn't big on magick these days, who's going to help us?" Anya pointed out._

_Green eyes met green. Willow found herself gulping at the pleading look in her best friend's eyes._

_"Will, I know this is hard on you and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency. It's Dawn we're talking about, and I need to rescue her and I can't do it without my Slayer powers. You're the only one who's strong enough to do it. You've said yourself that you've been feeling better and that the Coven has always said you can use magick."_

_"Buffy...I still don't think I can. I mean…" Willow stammered._

_"Willow," Giles spoke in a stern but gentle tone. "Your control over your magick has improved drastically. I believe you are ready to use your magick whenever the situation presents itself even if it requires you to perform powerful spells. Just remember what the Coven taught you."_

_"I..." Willow started._

_"Will, please," Buffy pleaded._

_The redhead stared at her friend, contemplating Giles words, the situation at hand, and her own feelings about using magick. _

_"I'll try," she replied._

_"You mustn't try. You must do," Giles said._

_She took a deep breath before replying. "Okay, I'll do it."_

"So, how does it feel to be the Slayer again?" Spike's British voice broke Buffy out of her reverie.

She had been taking out her frustrations on her old punching bag in the backroom of the Magic Box like she always used to.

"Good," she smiled briefly as she sent the punching bag flying. As it came back to her, she continued to pummel it.

"Looks like Red's mojo worked."

Buffy didn't reply, she was just focused at the punching bag in front of her.

"Don't worry, Buffy we'll find the Nibblet. We'll get to her before that Adiran broke even breathes a word of that spell."

The Slayer hammered the punching bag for a couple of more minutes, before kicking it and sending it off its chain onto the wall.

"Buffy," Spike murmured, concerned as he approached her. Her back was facing him. Annoyed by her lack of response, he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. He placed both of his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Buffy. We're going to get the bit back, safe and sound. I know you're worried but you can't let your emotions get the best of you. Let 'em out. I'm here to listen."

She sighed. "I just wished we had found this out sooner. So, we could have avoided Dawn being captured."

"I know, but what's done is done."

Spike began to run his hands, up and down her shoulders, as a comforting gesture. Surprisingly, she seemed to relax at his touch. She then leaned forward and he opened his arms to embrace her in a hug He held her for what seemed like the longest time yet in reality it couldn't have been for more than two minutes. He had never held the Slayer in such an intimate way. She had always shielded away from his touch whenever he had tried to offer it during their relationship, but this time she was willingly in his arms.

Suddenly, he felt her start to shift so he release his arms hold on her. She stilled for a moment, not quite completely pulling away from their hug. He found himself losing himself in her familiar, emerald gaze and before he knew it, her lips found his. Upon contact, he froze, confused. He could feel her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth and before he knew it, he had granted it. A minute later, she pulled away panting. Spike's arms left her and she found herself standing three feet away from him.

"What was that?" Spike questioned her, then shook his head. "Never mind. S'alright. I understand."

"No," she blurted. "It's not what you think."

"Really? It's not a bit of comfort you're looking for?" Spike muttered sarcastically.

She shook her head. "No. That was the old me. I thought we were past that."

"We have, but right now you just…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't do it because I needed comfort."

"Then, why?"

His cerulean gaze seemed to stare right into her soul. What should she do? Should she tell him that cared about him? Fear and confusion overtook her. A voice inside her head kept saying, it was or never.

"I mean it kinda was because of that, but mostly I…did it because I w-wanted to," She replied, then upon seeing the confusion in his eyes she continued to elaborate. "Well, you see, I, uh, care about you."

He stared at her, unmoving.

All of a sudden, Xander appeared at the doorway. "Hey guys, it's time to go. We're ready to kick some Warlock ass. Well Will is ready to do that anyway."

"Let's go," Spike finally spoke and then proceeded to go towards the exit, leaving Buffy feeling disappointed. Ignoring her misgivings about her confession and Spike's lack of reaction, she followed the blonde vamp and refocused her mind at the task at hand, which was far more important than her feelings about the blonde vamp.

* * *

Was that the last of them? Xander wondered as decapitated the vampire he had been fighting. He along with Giles and Anya had been fighting the hordes of vampire followers Adiran had. Five minutes ago Anya had said that Adiran had started the chanting for the big spell he was trying to do.

"Are there more?" Anya asked, as she approached him after she killed her own enemy.

He glanced over to where Giles was dusting off his jacket. "Looks like it. What's going on?"

A dark cloud was covering the area where Buffy, Spike, and Willow had gone to fight against Adiran.

He waited a minute more before saying. "That's it, I'm going in."

"Wait for me," Giles said.

"Hey, but there's dark energy there," Anya protested.

But before either man could reply to her, they saw the dark clouds begin to part. They spotted two figures walking out of the clouds, but then just behind them another one.

"Who's missing?" Xander asked.

As the figures got closer, they noticed that Spike was carrying Dawn's body in his arms.

Buffy looked tired, dirt covered her face and her clothes were singed. Willow, too, looked tired but there was also a sort of calm look about her.

"What happened?" Giles queried, concerned.

"Is she…" Anya asked, wrinkling her brows in worry.

"She'll live. Will managed to block his spell and we destroyed the statue and his girlfriend's coffin."

"And Adiran?" Giles prompted.

"He's dead. His power got the best of him," Spike explained.

The following afternoon, Buffy found herself bringing Dawn some much needed food after her long sleep.

"How do you feel?" She said, placing her hand to her sister's forehead.

"I'm fine really. Totally tired, but hey, I'm alive," Dawn smiled.

"You are," Buffy smiled warmly at her sister.

"I guess this means no more powers for me," the teen said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Buffy's smile faltered for a moment. "Actually, Will said that since Adiran's spell didn't work and he didn't attempt to remove your powers, they should be intact."

"Really?" She blurted out excitedly, then tried to sound more calm. "Not that it matters or anything. I'd still help you, no matter what."

Buffy gave her sister a fake glare. "Of course you will but you have to be careful."

She grabbed her sister's hand. "We're Summer Sisters remember. We always stick together."

"So, what's the deal with you and Spike?" Dawn said as she resumed eating her meal.

"W-W-hat?" Buffy said, confused.

"I totally noticed the way you guys we're acting earlier."

"What do you mean? We were acting the way we always act? No weirdness."

"Yeah right. Something happened between you guys. Don't tell me you guys fought or something 'cause I don't want you guys to stop being friends."

Before Buffy could offer a reply there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Will. Can I come in?" Willow asked.

"Sure," the Summers sisters responded.

A few minutes into Willow's conversation with Dawn, the Slayer took her cue to exit. She was on her way to her room, when she spotted Spike coming up the stairs.

"Nibblet's eating?" He questioned. He had seen Buffy prepare her food earlier.

"Yeah," she responded. "She's with Willow now."

"Oh, right."

Silence loomed between them. Neither had attempted to speak about what had occurred last night; they had just been focusing on Dawn's well being.

"We need to talk," Spike said.

"Okay," Buffy agreed, surprising Spike.

"Let's go to my room," she said, since Giles was downstairs and it was the only place that was private.

He followed her inside her room and once she closed the door, she turned to him expectantly.

"Last night, I realize you were nervous cos of the Bit being in danger and.." He paused. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to tell me, you didn't mean what you said cos I know you didn't. It was a fluke, that's all it was."

"It wasn't a fluke," Buffy countered, determined to set the record straight.

"Both you and I know.."

"Stop, let me talk. I know before I treated you badly. Okay, badly doesn't really cover it. I used you in the worst way possible, but I've changed and so have you. I don't blame you for not believing me but I meant what I said. I do care about you. I wanted to tell you before but I didn't want to miss up our friendship. I totally understand if you don't feel the same way about me but I just had to let you know." Then she added, "No matter what, I hope we can still be friends."

Minutes ticked by as she waited for Spike's reaction.

Finally, Spike said, "You're serious about this, Buffy?"

"Yes," she said.

Spike closed the gap between them and began to kiss her, to which she eagerly responded. A minute later, they pulled away panting, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Spike?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you still care about me?"

"'Course I do. I never stopped."

"You never stopped?"

"Course, I didn't. Just cos I started being friends with you, it never meant, I stopped loving you. Always have, and always will."

"I love you," Spike said before Buffy once again kissed him.

**The End.**

**Just wanted to give you the spuffy ending you guys we're craving. Not the greatest I know, but I couldn't leave you guys without an ending. Please don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
